BURBON WITHOUT YOU
by ioanaiulia90
Summary: Damon leaves town after Elena goes back to Stefan . When he came back , his life is about to change... he is amazed by a high school girl , who is going to be very troublesome. M for later chapters . This is my first fanfiction, hope you will enjoy it.


Damon Salvatore the most eligible bachelor …what else can I be ? I always get that amazing one-night-stands but in the morning I get answers like I-don't-know-how-I-feel and it-isn't-right-now-Damon . I am tired of fighting over a girl … Now that I am back in Mystic Falls I will try to move my life on . After Elena announced her eternal love to my brother , five years ago, I left , I didn't wanted to live with that pain. I will try my best to find a girl just for me.

I walked throw the boarding house, got into the living room and reached the top shelf for my expensive liquor , poured the strong liquid into a glass ,and sat at on the couch. Suddenly I heard the front door opening , all my muscles tensed while my body got a defensive position. I ran in vamp speed to check the house, I wasn't expecting anyone, so who the hell is in my house? I wasn't in a good mood so I'm going to be merciless . I was in the hell while I saw a brown gel styled hair into the nearby mirror… Stefan is home, just perfect. I took a step out of the darkness and I saw Stefan's jaw drop in confusion.

"Surprised to see me home Steffy ?" I asked cocking my eyebrow at him.

"yeah, Damon, kind of surprised to see you at home "

"I've missed you Stefan , it's that hard to belive that I actually care about my baby brother?"

"Yes it's that hard, Damon , you left town , you left me and Elena . She said that she ruined your life , she was a mess and she is still on shaking ground … that close of braking down " Stefan lift his hand rasing two fingers and put a gap among them.

I couldn't let the guilt take control over me , I couldn't lose it again." As far as I'm concerned brother I can say tht it's not my damn business anymore , Elena chose you and I choose to live my life and move on , so if you don't mind I'm going to get a walk and enjoy the rest of my evening"

The moment I have opened the door to head out ,I found some chocolate brown eyes looking into mine … Elena .

'Damon?' she asked in disbelief, God I missed her, she was worried about me , but at the end of that all I was still Damon.

"In flesh " she punched me before I realized that I was smirking at her "I'm going for a walk, mind to join me ?"

"oh, yes…I would like to join you but I promised bonnie to pickher u and go to watch the football match , you know like …the old times , and I want to see the new generation of cheerleaders " cheerleaders… I think I'm going to have my fun tonight.."You can join us if you want."

"I'll be delighted to."

"Ok Damon, see you in 20 I got to go to refresh my make-up" she said , than she turned around and left.

This is the first time in five years I see the Mystic Falls High…it has been awhile. Everything was exactly the same. This lace was full of memories, memories with me and Alaric, and the locker 42, maybe nobody discovered the bottle of whisky …

A laughter brought me back to the reality, I prepared myself to see Elena, but when I turned around I saw a beautiful and a very noisy cheerleader talking on her phone. She wasn't very tall but her legs were incredibly long and too damn hot…God she was mine tonight. I walked throw the hall, preparing my charming speech to get her in my bed. And than she spoke: "you know its not polite to stare at a lady" to my surprise I realized that she was talking to me.

"But…" it was all I managed to say before

"please cut the crap… my name's Scarlett and yours Mr. Charming?"

"Damon,mice to met you" I took her hand into mine and pressed my lips on her wrist."What a gentleman" she joked, than her body tensed and her lips turned into a straight line."Look Damon , I got to go, my girls are waiting' for me" I just couldn't take no as an answer so if my charm doesn't work I'll be more persuasive this time."I think you should come with me cause I know more interesting things than a football match, so what do you say?" I asked her, never braking eye contact.

She laughed …What the hell? Why compulsion didn't work?"I'm sorry "she said laughing and then she left.


End file.
